


ephemeral feelings

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Manon's Mondays [8]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: "a serious drabble request, Liv gathers the whole gang to surprise them with a first listen to her album (if she's signed or goes indie you can decide)"
Relationships: Liv Reijners/Noah Boom
Series: Manon's Mondays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387282
Kudos: 4





	ephemeral feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this prompt was sent in ages upon ages ago and I’m like half convinced there isn’t even an audience for it anymore but I needed to make myself a bit happier in these troubled times and it’s actually the one year anniversary of my first skam nl fic (this one) and it's Monday so I’m back again! I hope you’re all doing well ♥

“Welcome everyone! I’m so happy you all could come. Before we start, let me just give a tiny introduction because you’re probably wondering why you are all here.”

Because they _all_ are; each and every one of Liv’s friends accepted her quite frankly vague invitation and is now bunched up in Hotel Overvecht’s living room, watching her with curious and expectant eyes. She has to admit that her heart is beating faster than it probably ever has, that the stress is rushing through her veins.

“You’ve probably all noticed that I’ve been very busy lately and that I have not been as present as I usually am. Well, the reason for my absence is that I’ve been working on an EP and it required a lot of work because I wanted it to be perfect. But I finished it and I invited all of you here tonight to listen to it. This is the first time I let anyone hear the whole thing and I wanted you guys to be the first because your opinion means the world to me.”

What if they hate it, what if they don’t recognize her or think that being signed to a label has changed her too much. And who cares if her producers and her label love it, if her friends don’t. Their opinion means everything. Which is why she has not told any of them about her project, in fear of failing, in fear of the pressure becoming too much. She didn’t want to go through what she did with her dad, where making music became a burden, lost its essence and its allure.

Liv wanted to make this record only because she wanted it. And she had and it had become something she is so proud of.

Her friends clap and cheer in response and while they hadn’t known about the existence of this project two minutes ago, they have now gone into full supporting mode.

“I’m so excited!” Isa exclaims with a wide grin.

“You guys have got to be honest about what you think of it, okay?” Liv says, stepping over Janna’s legs, avoiding Esra’s fingers, heading towards her stereo with her most prized possession in an unmarked box between her ever so slightly shaking hands.

“We will, don’t worry,” Ralph replies, nestled between Lucas and Bennie.

“I’m sure we’ll love it, Liv.” Engel smiles at her and her other friends all nod in acquiescence.

“I hope you will,” she says quietly, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

“Does it have a title yet?” Esra asks, just when Liv is about to start the CD.

“Oh, it does!” She turns around to face her audience. “It’s called _Ephemeral Feelings_ and it has six songs.” 

Liv takes a deep breath and presses play. 

It’s out of her hands right now. 

There’s a vacant spot left on the couch, right next to Noah–who probably has something to do with that– and she settles there. He intertwines their fingers and winks at her, a silent reassurance that it will turn out alright.

He is the only one who knew in advance why she organized this evening; the only one who had heard bits and pieces of her songs here and there; those times when she got a sudden burst of inspiration and had to record a voice note before it disappeared again, before the hum became silent again, before the words lost their coherence. However, he hasn’t heard the full thing either.

Some of her nerves dissipate as she feels his pulse against her skin; she lets it guide her, steady her. He’s good at that, calming her down, sometimes even without being aware.

The EP is six songs. 

21 minutes and 56 seconds. 

Lyrics she’d poured her heart out for, she’d dug so deep to retrieve, melodies that had been the soundtrack of her life for so long without being uttered, without being whole. And now they were. Now they were being listened to by her loved ones. 

The stereo whirrs and the disk comes to a halt. 21 minutes and 56 seconds have passed.

And it’s quiet.

Painfully quiet.

So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

No “Well done, Liv!” No “Song two was my favorite.”

Nothing.

They must hate it. Fuck. 

Fear inhabits her and she doesn’t dare to look around and see the disappointment on everyone’s face. She keeps her eyes trained on her lap. 

“There’s something I don’t get,” Janna breaks the silence and Liv braces herself for the rest of her sentence.

“Why do you have to be so fucking talented?”

“I know, right?” Ralph concurs.

And it’s like a spell is lifted.

Because everyone starts talking at once.

“Does anyone else have the urge to cry right now?” Isa asks and both Micha and Jayden raise their hand.

“Hey, but this is definitely worthy of a Grammy,” Esra tells the room.

Liv gets overwhelmed by the response and by the utter positivity that her friends send her.

Engel requests Liv’s attention. “Could we listen again?” she asks with a hopeful look.

“Yeah, can we?” other voices join in.

“Umm, sure.”

So Liv restarts the disk. And her friends are as excited as the first time, some of them sitting with their eyes closed, some slightly leaning forward, as if they want to hear even better.

“Hey Liv, what’s that song called?”

“It’s called _And Away We Go_ ,” she replies.

Noah’s eyes settle on her and she returns his look with a promise of a conversation, not now but later. She knows that’s what he’d prefer either way. He hasn’t said anything yet but Liv knows he’s reserving it for when they’re alone. 

What follows the EP ending for a second time is an evening of praise, of compliments left and right and while the night could not have gone any better, the minute everyone is gone, that she closes the door behind them, Liv finally feels like she can breathe again.

It’s just her right now.

Well, her and Noah, who is waiting on the couch until she returns. 

She catches him inspecting the record’s unmarked box before subtly laying it back on the coffee table as she enters. As always, they’re drawn to each other, sitting as close as they were sitting before, as if the couch was still packed with other people. Noah softly kisses her and asks, “How are you feeling?”

She thinks about it for a second and then answers truthfully, “I kinda wanna cry. For various reasons,” she adds.

Noah chuckles. “I know how big of a deal this was. You did great, Liv. Like, “I agree with what everyone was saying and then some” great.”

A smile appears on Liv’s face. “Thanks.”

“ _And Away We Go_ was my favorite one, how did you come up with _that_ original title?”

Liv rolls her eyes before laughing. Of course he would gloat.

“Funny story actually,” she recounts, “It’s from this random note I got from this random dude and he thought he was a poet or something. I don’t know, I thought it sounded good.”

“It does,” he agrees. “It’s pretty incredible to see all of those tiny bits and lyrics from the last few months come together and to finally understand the bigger picture.” His eyes land on the box again and Liv lifts a corner of her mouth.

She is lucky to have him, to be with someone who understands her. And not just as a person, not just her walls and her moods, but on a deeper level. On the level of an artist, of a creator, of someone that can get consumed by an idea buzzing in the back of their mind and won’t relent until it’s realized. He’s like that as well.

Liv places her and on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. “Speaking of pictures, it’s quite convenient that you’ve got this whole artist thing going on because, as you’ve probably noticed, I don’t have a cover yet.”

“That’s going to cost you, Ms. Reijners,” he retorts without even batting eye. He starts counting on his fingers. “First plagiarism, now customized art. I see your fame is already rising to your head.”

“Oh, you’re asking for it, Mr. Boom” Liv grabs a pillow from the couch and hits him with it. It doesn’t take long for him to retaliate. He pounces, heading straight for her waist and lifting her up and she bursts out in laughter. 

Noah carries Liv from the living room to her bedroom, drops her on her bed and kisses her deeply.

“That’s a yes to my business proposition, I presume?” she asks

He hums against her skin.

“Good. You know what they say: teamwork makes the dream work.”

“Liv, shut up.”

And she no choice but to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I make Noliv playfight in every fic I ever write, most likely


End file.
